Allen is the Cookie to Kanda's Milk
by sproutmilk
Summary: Allen is adamant in his avoidance of Second Exorcist Kanda Yuu and Kanda is adamant on finding out why - Revised  .


**Summary: Allen is adamant in his avoidance of Exorcist Kanda Yuu and Kanda is adamant on finding out why.**

**Rated: T [Kanda's Mouth]**

**Genre: Prose**

**Mode: Angst; Romance/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Fan Literature based on _Katsura Hoshino'_****s manga series, _DGray-man_.**

* * *

_Allen is the Cookie to Kanda's Milk_

_

* * *

_

Lenalee casually babbles on with a 'nothing conversation' while Allen stuffs his face full of meats, vegetables, and delightful sweets, but once an approaching Kanda is within radius, Walker quickly throws himself under the table and hides from this most hated person. This action slightly confuses Lenalee in the process, however she quickly shrugs it off upon noticing Kanda, for Allen had been avoiding the other exorcist for quite some time, and this strange behavior is strictly routine at this point.

The boy continues to nibble quietly on his white frosted sprinkled doughnut as he overhears Kanda interrogate the young Chinese girl about the Bean Sprout's whereabouts. A solid conversation morphs into soft whispers and coaxes the English male to lean towards a clear space beneath the table to better understand what the two are discussing. The Bean Sprout's high concentration, however, makes him rather oblivious to his surroundings and prevents him from noticing the Japanese male as he squats down to find the young teenager in his poorly arranged hiding place.

"The fuck you doing, idiot?" Kanda asked, his moist breath touching the Other's ear.

Allen jumps on impulse, causing his head to make a harsh impact with the cold metal beneath the table; the young exorcist holds his head awkwardly while he sprints out of the Black Order's cafeteria. Many individuals turn their attention to watch as the White haired boy's presence vanishes from the area.

x

Lavi, taking advantage of the nearly empty lounge, is busy with his studies and is accompanied by his best mate, Allen Walker. The Bookman-in-training and Allen exchange pleasant conversation until the former touches upon a slightly sore subject. This confuses Allen and he internally questions why Lavi would bring up such a topic knowing full well how his best friend feels about the situation while he takes notice that the latter is packing up his literature, getting ready to retire for the night, as well as to where the green eye's focus is on: Kanda Yuu.

The Junior Bookman cheerfully bids good night to Kanda [much to the latter's annoyance] and leaves the poor English teen vulnerable to the Japanese man.

The two sit on the pin stripe couch, basking in the awkward silence and just as the Second exorcist attempts to make an advance on the hesitant Bean Sprout, the boy quickly dismisses the other's touches and promptly excuses himself as he makes his exit out of the lobby, following the Red head's example.

x

Crowley lunges towards Allen; the two are sparring and had agreed upon using only their human skill rather than the strength of their Innocence. Just as the white haired boy was to evade another one of the Romanian's attacks, his silver eyes fall upon distant cobalt ones, distracting him just long enough to earn him a harsh kick to the face.

During his stagger, Crowley timidly mumbles his apologies as he supports his young comrade, and worries that he may have hurt the boy too much.

Kanda grabs Arystar and issues a venomous glare that unquestionably demands for the elder to make his presence scarce. The Vampire is amiable and believes that Kanda only wants train with the boy, completely naive of the situation between Allen and Kanda.

After Crowley makes his leave from the arena, the Japanese exorcist positions himself, silently challenging the other. Allen complies and also assumes into a fighting, albeit defensive, stance.

During the entire spar, the Bean Sprout avoids all eye contact and withholds any offensive attack towards Kanda, feeding into the Japanese exorcist's growing anger. Kanda is deeply frustrated with the 16-year-old's adamant avoidance for any type of contact, physical or emotional.

The Sprout's concentration falters in due time, and by the fight's end, he is left with many cuts, bruises, and a sprained right wrist. The Second exorcist takes advantage of their closeness and caresses the little one's injured hand.

"It's nothing," Allen dismisses softly and attempts to withdraw, but Allen is much too tired to put up much defense and this in turn causes Kanda's advances become more aggressive and intimate. Despite the initial lack of resistance, Kanda finds himself staggering just a few moments later as he holds his swollen cheek and growls vehemently as he watches the idiotic Bean run for it. That English brat punched him and Kanda is pissed.

x

Allen rubs his sore left arm through the thick black material of his hooded exorcist coat as he is making his way towards Komui's office. He had just returned from a mission in France, retrieving an Innocence successfully from the opposition.

The corridors in the Order are poorly lit and hide the offending hand that harshly retracts the English boy and forces him into a dark and somewhat cramped closet.

Time passes while the kidnapper allows the Sprout's eyes to adjust to the thick darkness. The offender is none other than the last person that Walker wanted to see: BaKanda.

"I need to give- " Allen begins patiently, but is cut off by icy words regurgitated from the other's mouth.

The British exorcist becomes silent and within a few moments, he attempts to escape from his abhorrent and most ridiculous imprisonment, but Kanda would accept no more of the Bean's game.

This. Ends. Here.

Kanda forces the younger teenager down, demanding to know the other's problem and for him to be accountable for his actions and explain his behavior. Like the previous encounter, the English boy makes a valiant effort to avoid Kanda's gaze, but the Japanese male isn't going to put up with this tactic. He grabs a fist full of white hair and pulls back, forcing Allen to look at him, while his other hand grasps the boy's slender illium*, securing his body down. The idiot needs to know his place.

"Piss off, JerKanda!"

"Che, Spare me".

The younger exorcist struggles more, but this only increases the already deathly tight hold on his snow white locks.

"You better start talking, Bean Sprout, because I am not going to repeat myself", Kanda threatens Allen to explain himself and after twenty minutes of useless struggling, the boy collapses against his boyfriend's rigid form and finally confesses his insecurity:

"I'm not ready…" he whispers and bows his head, causing his soft bangs to mask his face.

What's he playing at?

Allen softly caresses the vice grip on his hip and snuggles into the warm, well toned body against him, despite the still offensive hold on his head.

Noticing that the little Sprout is finally conceding, he releases him and waits.

A past conversation with Lavi: A conversation that called into question about the two's relationship and their intimacy with each other. This conversation was about an activity that Allen just wasn't ready for; a conversation that he just happened to overhear while passing through the corridors of the Black Order.

Allen was embarrassed; He is embarrassed that he cannot give his body to someone he loves. He is embarrassed because he feels that it is expected. He is embarrassed because he feels that if he cannot give what he ought to give, then there must be something wrong with him and then Kanda wouldn't want him. Allen believes he is protecting himself... or so he thought.

"Che. Fucking Bean Sprout..." Kanda exhales, letting his irritation known. He brings up a coarse hand to the Embarrassed's soft cheek, running his thumb over the warped and distorted flesh caused by a curse gifted from the boy's late surrogate father. The Second notices that Allen has withdrew his silver irises from his sapphire ones, looking down in shame.

Dry calloused lips tease this minor deformity before joining with the Sprout's soft and warm ones. The two continue to rub against the other lightly, keeping the kiss chaste and simple.

The kiss shares a silent message; a quiet promise: A contract to be virtuous.

* * *

_Notes:_

_+ Illium is the medical or scientific term for the hip bone._

_+ 'JerKanda' is a rough English translation for BaKanda._

_+ So why is the story called Allen is the Cookie to Kanda's Milk? The answer: It just is._

_+ I wrote this as a gift_


End file.
